


Kiss, Kiss, Fall Out Of Love

by ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon



Series: Viking Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon/pseuds/ididntdoit_blameitonthedragon
Summary: A little alcohol, a little press of the lips, a little miscommunication and a whole lot of hurt. Merry Christmas everyone!





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall Out Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little alcohol, a little press of the lips, a little miscommunication and a whole lot of hurt. Merry Christmas everyone!

“I can’t believe you kissed him!”  
“It was just a joke! Like a dare. Come on, you know he’s already dating Tooth.”  
“And you _still_ kissed him!”  
“Hiccup, it was a fucking game of truth or dare. It’s not like we had sex or anything. Geez what’s wrong with you?”  
“Wrong with me? Oh, I don’t know. Possibly I just walked in on my _boyfriend,_ kissing another _guy._ And _my_ boyfriend seems to think that it is _fine.”_

Hiccup glared, his eyes shadowed under his fringe. His face was bright red and his freckles more prominent than ever above his mouth, set firmly into a grimace. He had tears in his eyes, but Jack didn’t notice. He just thought that Hiccup was seething with anger. He could see him shaking, his hands clenched into fists that looked ready to attack anything. He didn’t think it meant the boy was about to burst in tears. 

Which he didn’t. Jack was half expecting him to burst into fire or start spitting acid first.  
He had to force himself not to laugh when he thought Hiccup looked like a cat with bristled fur as he fixed Jack in a dark glare. 

“Why?” he growled, causing Jack to take a step back, feeling a little shocked. Hiccup seemed… _unstable._  
But the boy wasn’t. He was perfectly sane. A little more aware of things than Jack, who had the smell of spirits lingering around him. It was faint, but Hiccup had noticed it.  
It didn’t take him long to spot the empty vodka bottle on the side either. One plus one makes two and Hiccup knew instantly that his boyfriend had been drinking more than just beer, even though Jack knew that he couldn’t handle too much alcohol very well. 

Hiccup hadn’t drunk anything. Alcohol never sat well with him. He was so inexperienced and so much of a lightweight that usually just one beer had him merrily drunk.  
They were all renting a cabin for the Christmas break; this was their first night in fact. It was the first time they’d all seen each other in a while, so of course there was drinking, and considering no one was heading out tomorrow, _everyone_ was drinking. 

Except for Hiccup.  
He was perfectly sober.  
Which didn’t help in the slightest when he walked into the presumably empty kitchen to find Jack _making out_ with Aster. He’d stood there for what felt like forever, before trying to call out. But all that came out was a strangled yelp and several tears. 

Aster had freaked and fled the kitchen. He sped up the stairs and left Jack and Hiccup, who had grown angrier and angrier as what he had just seen, slowly sunk in. 

“Don’t be angry with Aster,” Jack said, tugging on Hiccup’s sleeve, trying to get him to unfold his arms so he could hug him. But the Brunet was having none of it.  
“So what, it was your idea?” he asked staring out of the kitchen to the living room where the lights on the Christmas tree flickered. One blinked at him, as if laughing at him. It made Hiccup grow angrier.  
So did Jack’s silence. 

“Well,” the boy growled, his voice restricted from where he was trying to stop himself from crying. He was about to burst…. 

Jack didn’t realise. He was frowning, blushing as he thought about the earlier conversation, fuelled only slightly by a few drinks– he wasn’t too sure how many he had in the end, they’d been drinking all night. But he did know he’d drunk enough to make everything slightly fuzzy. 

Jack was definitely sober now, but he had his head about him earlier too. And that made everything worse. 

“Okay, so it wasn’t truth or dare. Well sort of…” he began, feeling himself faltering as he spoke. He didn’t want Hiccup to think that it was _completely_ his idea. He didn’t even know how they had got onto the subject. They were talking about… about _something else._ The future.  
It started off with Jack wanting a new car. A flash new sports car. Aster had said he was saving up for an engagement ring. Things went on from there and…. 

“I didn’t mean it so that the two of us would kiss. I was just joking about something, about how much I loved kissing you and Aster wondered if it was such a good thing kissing a guy so I suggested he try it–”  
“And you threw yourself at him, offering yourself to be his little guinea pig,” Hiccup hissed, his anger growing. 

It wasn’t just that little light that was laughing at him now. It was the entire fucking Christmas tree. Hiccup was in the right mind to march over and pull the plug from the wall, wrap the cord around the tree and set the thing on fire. Which probably wouldn’t help the situation but it would make him a whole lot happier.  
On the other hand, it probably wouldn’t. 

“Look, I’m sorry for kissing him, I don’t even know how we ended up kissing but that was all it was,” Jack stated firmly, his grip on Hiccup’s wrist tightening as if he was afraid the boy would walk away from him without hearing his story. “We kissed but there were no feelings behind it. Honestly.”  
“And you’re sure about that?” Hiccup growled, tearing his eyes off of the Christmas tree. He looked to Jack, meeting his eyes. Jack stared back, willing Hiccup to see he wasn’t lying. Which he wasn’t. 

But there was something about the way Hiccup was looking at him, something in his eyes that told Jack that…  
“What the hell Hiccup? No there weren’t any fucking feelings in it! I just kissed a guy, it was no big deal.” 

“No big deal.”  
_Oh shit._  
“No big deal?”  
_Oh fuck._

“I’m a guy Jack and you kiss me all the time. Tell me, when you kiss me, do I mean just as much to you?” Hiccup is yelling now, his voice undoubtedly carrying all the way through the house to the bedrooms upstairs where everyone is settling in for the night.  
Well, they’re not now; they’re too busy listening to Hiccup rip Jack a new one. 

“Of course—”  
“Or are you just saying that, now that I’ve caught you out in this crappy little game—”  
“How can you say that?” Jack asked, just as loud, clenched fists holding him back, but not his mouth that continues to shout, volume growing with his anger. He’s made a mistake, he gets that, and he’s trying to say sorry but Hiccup wasn’t even willing to look at him.  
“Why wouldn’t I say that?” Hiccup yells back, wrenching his wrist from Jack’s grasp, three steps back. “Jack, you kissed _Aster._ You kissed _someone else_ and I caught you and the first thing you do is defend _him.”_ The words are taught from sadness and Hiccup is definitely crying now.  
He’s not staying here either, backing away, putting distance between the pair. 

Hiccup wasn’t looking at Jack whilst the white-haired boy was doing his best to apologise. “I’m sorry Hiccup. I kissed him, sure, I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t because you caught me—”  
_“Oh, so because I caught you, you’re going to admit to it,”_ Hiccup hissed, far too angry to accept anything the boy was saying. His head twisted every word in anger, his eyes seeing red every time he looked to the boy’s face.  
“That’s not fair—” Jack began again, but it’s like he’s not even trying to apologise properly. He’s doing a shit job of it, and Hiccup’s patience is wearing thin. Actually, it’s already worn thin and he’s shaking his head as he takes another step back, out of the kitchen. 

“No Jack. Do you know what? _Fuck you._ I’m not listening to this, I don’t even want to see your face right now.” The Brunet turned, giving one final glare to the Christmas tree before looking to a very silent, very shocked Jack. “Find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Because you’re not sleeping in my bed. You could ask to bunk with Aster, I’m sure he’ll be happy to oblige.”  
And with that, he left Jack alone, climbing up to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in the kitchen, listening to the crappy sounds of Christmas carols on the radio. He was crumbling, the feelings inside him decaying with every passing note from the radio. Songs he’d once dance with Hiccup, now only hurting memories of a stronger love between the two. Now they were as fraught as worn sweater; weak threads and fraying wool.  
Staying together was a joint effort, but Jack feared he would be the only one fighting for it.

The morning was meant to be pleasant. Which for the most part, it was. When it wasn’t awkward. The girls needed to do a little bit more shopping – _“food and last minute presents”,_ Rapunzel said when she was discussing this with Astrid. Hiccup offered to drive and the three of them left before the rest of the guys had fully woken. 

Except for Jack. He hadn’t even slept, hadn’t even left the Kitchen since Hiccup stormed out.  
He had sat himself at the kitchen table, regretting everything, with an untouched bottle of beer, and his phone for company. His phone, which remained silent. 

He wanted to text Hiccup, to apologise, to ask him to come back so they could talk face to face. But it seemed Hiccup was avoiding him.  
So was Aster. The boy obviously felt embarrassed about what had transpired between them. 

Jack didn’t care. He just wanted Hiccup. But the boy wouldn’t give him the time of day. He spent most of the morning out shopping with the girls, and even when they got back, they locked themselves in the living room to wrap the presents. 

When Jack and Angus started making lunch, Hiccup smoothly said he had one last thing to pick up and, taking Aster with him; had left the house again.  
By this time, Jack was panicking. And everyone else had figured it out. They just didn’t know why.

“You’ve got to talk to him,” Snotlout said, midway through munching on his bacon sandwich. “Whatever it is, you can solve it by talking. If not it will only get worse.”  
“Talking to him won’t change his mind. Not at the moment. He’s still too angry at me,” Jack sighed, letting Astrid take his beer and chuck it in the bin. He wasn’t looking at them, too ashamed to face them when they figured out the truth. 

Honestly, he was a little surprised that none of them had heard last night, but then considering how much they had all been drinking…

“I’m scared,” Jack told his hands, keeping his eyes anywhere but Snotlout who was standing with his back leant against the counter. 

“I… I’m scared he’s already made up his mind.” 

It was what had kept the boy up. Fear keeping him from taking himself upstairs, knocking on the bedroom door and trying to get Hiccup to talk to him again, to listen to him, for him to apologise and Hiccup accept…  
He feared instead of accepting, that Hiccup would break up with him, that he’d finish with him and this would all be over.  
_All because he hadn’t thought twice about kissing Aster._

“Why? What did you do that was so bad?” Jack squirmed under the boy’s eyes, conscious of the others that were flittering in an out of the kitchen, partially concerned but mostly nosey. 

“He caught me… Well I didn’t… And then….” Jack dropped his head into his hands, groaning. “It wasn’t serious!” he said out loud, looking to Snotlout, and Fishlegs who had appeared in the door. “Well I might be able to help if I knew what was going on!” 

“I kissed Aster. And Hiccup caught us.” 

It was like Jack had announced he had murdered someone. Or half the planet it seemed as suddenly the entire Kitchen exploded in noise.  
“WHAT?”  
“What the hell happened?”  
“What the fuck Jack, why?”

Astrid and Merida, who had been listening in, barged into the room, demanding answers from the stunned teen, who looked about ready to crawl back into his shell and never come out again. “It wasn’t serious,” he started to explain, but with Merida grabbing his collar and Astrid ready to punch his lights out, Jack knew nothing he could say would make up for kissing the boy.  
“How could you,” the two screamed angry and appalled. “Do you realise what you’ve done!” Even Snotlout looked angry. He left the half of his bacon sandwich and left Jack at the mercy of the girls, who were shaking him like a rag doll, ready to tear him limb from limb. “I didn’t mean it,” he tried, but Fishlegs stopped him. 

“When?” he asked calmly, his voice carrying out over the sounds of the girls’ shrieking. “Last night,” the teen answered sheepishly, watching Merida and Astrid recoil. “I could kill you,” Astrid hissed snatching up her purse and car keys, already leaving the kitchen. Merida was hot on her heels, with Angus being dragged from the sofa. Fishlegs was taken too and the four disappeared, leaving a quiet and uncomfortable cabin with Jack still at the kitchen table.  
He turned to Snotlout, still there, looking ashamed but also empathic. 

“Look, I get it, I royally fucked up,” Jack said, ready to burst into tears. “But, why did… why did everyone react like _that?”_

Snotlout sighed, picking up the rest of his sandwich. “You know the story about Heather don’t you? How she led him on all the way through school so she could get decent grades, but had Hiccup buy her stuff too.”  
Jack nodded. He knew the story, and knew it took a while for Hiccup to get over her. 

“Problem is, you’re a little like her dude. Not in the fact you’re using Hiccup because I know you’re not and you love him way more than the rest of us probably realise, but you’re like her in the way you act. Astrid was against you from the beginning, remember, but that was because you all remind us of her.”  
Jack was staring at the table again. It was no secret he and Astrid didn’t get on, but he put that down to Astrid having a crush on her cousin, not that she didn’t trust _him._

“The other fuck up is Aster.” 

Snotlout sighed, deciding he wasn’t hungry, standing to toss the food. “Not Aster himself, but it takes two to tango so he’s a little to blame.” Snotlout sighed again, fighting with himself, then giving up and speaking anyway. “He’s got a major crush on you dude, had it for years. And yeah, I know he’s with Tooth now, but you can’t kill feelings for a crush. I still like Astrid and now she’s with your sister I wouldn’t dream of laying my hands on her, even if I was drunk.” There’ bitterness in his tone, but Jack is more focused on the fact, wait, Aster has a crush on _me?_ But he’s straight?”  
“Yeah, like that matters,” Snotlout growled, glaring enough that Jack is back to looking at his hands.

“What fucking matters is the fact that Hiccup caught you kissing Aster, someone who has a crush on you, after Hiccup has been fearing that you’re using him just like Heather is. So yeah, you screwed up, bigger than you thought you did.”  
The boy closed the distance, poking Jack in the chest with a firm jab of the finger. “And you’re going to apologise. Get down and fucking grovel if you have to, but you’re going to tell him just how sorry you are. I don’t care how, and if you two are done, you’re done. But I’m not letting you turn your back and that’s that. You’re making amends first.”

The white-haired boy stood from the table. “I’m not turning my back on him Snot. I don’t want to lose him; you know I don’t want to lose him.”  
“Then go find him and make up already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you’ve subscribed for upload notifications – because you know me and my shitty ability to keep to an upload schedule. I’m aiming for a once a month (possibly week if you’re lucky and my life doesn’t encroach on my writing time) but there are no promises (sorry again).  
> And thanks for reading x
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this and fancied checking out my other stuff, there are more to come with Hijack, some Prince!Jack ideas, Modern School AUs and then a treasure trove of one shots in the series "Viking Bedtime Stories" which I’m collecting prompts for, so if you want to throw me a pairing, a title or a prompt – in the comment section – I would GREATLY appreciate it!!!  
> Also, prompts aren’t restricted to this Fandom.  
> If there’s anything you want me to have a go at, throw the idea my way and I shall try not to butcher it!
> 
> I've finally set myself up a "Buy Me A Coffee" page, so if you want to support me, motivate me, or just keep me awake with caffeine, then at is all graciously accepted! Remember, [ dragon's love coffee too!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/5luohPY3v)
> 
> Much love xxx


End file.
